Jonathan Frakes
Nombre Completo: Jonathan Scott Frakes Biografía Nacido el 19 de agosto de 1952 en el pequeño pueblo de Bellefonte, Pennsylvania, de chico Johnatan tenía una fascinación con la actuación, por lo que su estudio en la Universidad Estatal quedaba un poco relegado para atender a las producciones teatrales. Su padre, crítico profesional y fan acérrimo del cine, lo animó para que encaminara su producción actoral, por lo que se trasladó de Harvard a Nueva York, donde empezó a actuar profesionalmente, con poca fortuna la mayoría de las veces, llegando al extremo en 1975 de aceptar un trabajo de visitar niños en hospitales e inaugurando supermercados... disfrazado de "Capitán América"!!! Su primer labor importante la encuentra en una obra de Brodway, "Shenandoah", y poco después realiza su primer trabajo en televisión, la novela "Los Doctores". Una vez terminado este trabajo, su agente lo convence de mudarse a Los Angeles, donde realiza su primer trabajo hollywoodiano en "La Isla de la Fantasía", y que seguiría en apariciones esporádicas en las series "The Twilight Zone", "Falcon Crest", y sus aclamados trabajos en las tres miniseries "North and South" (en el rol de Stanley Hazard), "Paper Dolls" y "Bare Essence", trabajo donde conoce a su única y actual esposa, Genie Francis, actriz reconocida en su trabajo en la famosa serie "General Hospital". Es ella quien lo convence de presentarse al casting de "The Next Generation", dado que era fan de la serie clásica, y quien le expuso el argumento que un rol principal en esa serie era un gran espaldarazo para su carrera. Las audiciones duraron seis semanas, luego de las cuales Gene Roddenberry decidió que su mirada maquiavélica era lo necesario para el rol de William T. Riker. En ese lapso tuvo que ver varios episodios de la Serie Original porque jamás había visto algo de ella. "The Next Generation" le dió la oportunidad de ampliar sus horizontes cinematográficos, al sentarse del otro lado de las cámaras en el rol de director de varios episodios de "The Next Generation", "Deep Space Nine" y "Voyager", al punto que lo catapultaron a la dirección de dos de las encarnaciones cinematográficas: " " y " ". Como dato curioso, se puede decir que, tal como se lo puede ver en algunos episodios de TNG, es un buen músico, dedicado a tocar el trombón, y en 1984 participó con ese instrumento en la grabación del álbum "Hoist" de Phish. En la actualidad, junto a Lisa J. Olin, posee una productora, "Goepp Circle Productions", con las cuales llevó a cabo las realizaciones de la serie de Ciencia Ficción "Roswell" durante 3 temporadas, y la película para televisión de UPN "Dying to Live". Sus últimos trabajos tras las cámaras fueron la película de Ciencia Ficción estrenada en 2002, "Clockstoppers", y se lo puede ver ocasionalmente como narrador de documentales sobre temas paranormales. En el año 2004 dirige una remake con actores reales de la mítica serie de los '60 realizada con marionetas "Thunderbirds". Luego de residir durante años en California, en Diciembre de 2005 se establece en Maine con su esposa, Genie Francis y sus dos hijos, Jameson Ivor (nacido 20/08/1994) y Elizabeth Francis (nacida 30/05/1997), donde está dando clases de dirección en films y televisión en el Rockport College. Notas: *Mide 1.93 Mts. *Nació el mismo día que Gene Roddenberry *Es el único de los actores principales que participó en las cuatro series modernas de Star Trek *La madrina de su hijo mayor es Elizabeth Berman, la mujer de Rick Berman *Salarios cobrados en ST: **Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation": u$s 100.000 por episodio. **Film "Star Trek: Generations": u$s 400.000 **Film "Star Trek: First Contact": u$s 5.000.000 Trabajos en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987/1994) - Comandante William T. Riker' * (189)(1991) - Malconiano Rivas Jakara (no acreditado) * (250)(1993) - Teniente Thomas Riker (no acreditado) * (455)(1994) - Teniente Thomas Riker *Film "Star Trek: Generations" (1994) - Comandante William T. Riker * (130)(1996) - Comandante William T. Riker *Film "Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) - Comandante William T. Riker *Film "Star Trek: Insurrection" (1998) - Comandante William T. Riker *Film "Star Trek: Nemesis" (2002) - Comandante / Capitán William T. Riker * (198)(2005) - Comandante William T. Riker Dirección en ST: *TNG: **"The Offspring" (164)(1990) **"Reunion" (181)(1990) **"The Drumhead" (195)(1991) **"Cause and Effect" (218)(1992) **"The Quality of Life" (235)(1992) **"The Chase" (246)(1993) **"Attached" (260)(1993) **"Sub Rosa" (266)(1994) *DS9: **"The Search, Part II" (448)(1994) **"Meridian" (454)(1994) **"Past Tense, Part II" (458)(1995) *VOY: **"Projections" (117)(1995) **"Parturition" (123)(1995) **"Prototype" (129)(1996) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Klingon" (1996) *Film "Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) *Film "Star Trek: Insurrection" (1998) *DIS: **"Despite Yourself" (110)(2018) **"New Eden" (202)(2019) **"Project Daedalus" (209)(2019) Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" (1995) - William T. Riker (voz) *Video-Juego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - William T. Riker (voz) *Evento "Star Trek: The Experience: The Klingon Encounter" (1998) - William T. Riker Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "The Doctors" (1977/1978) - Tom Carroll *Serie "The Dukes of Hazzard" (1981) - "Jamie Lee Hoog" en ep. "Mrs. Daisy Hoog" *Serie "Voyagers!" (1982) - "Charles Lindburgh" en ep. "An Arrow Pointing East" *Serie "Bare Essence" (1983) - Marcus Marshall *Serie "Paper Dolls" (1984) - Sandy Paris *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1985) - "Muchacho" en ep. "But Can She Type?" *Miniserie "North and South" (1985) - Stanley Hazard *Miniserie "Dream West" (1986) - Teniente Gillespie *Miniserie "North and South II" (1986) - Stanley Hazard *Serie "Diagnosis: Murder" (1993) - Director *Miniserie "Heaven and Hell: North and South III" (1994) - Stanley Hazard *Serie "Gargoyles" (1994) - David Xanatos (Voz) *Serie "Louis and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" (1995) - "Tim Lake" en ep. "Don't Tug on Superman's Cape" *Film "Dying to Live" ("Muriendo por Vivir")(1999) - Will / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "The Lot" (1999) - Roland White *Serie "Roswell" (1999/2002) - Productor Ejecutivo / Director de varios episodios / Actuando como él mismo en episodio piloto y episodios "The Convention" y "Secrets and Lies" *Serie "3rd. Rock from the Sun" (2000) - "Larry McMichael" en ep. "Gwen, Larry, Dick & Mary" *Serie "Oh, Baby" (2000) - "Don" en ep. "Image" *Serie "Futurama" (2002) - "El mismo" en ep. "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *Film "Clockstoppers" (2002) - Director *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (2002) - Director (ep. piloto) *Film "Thunderbirds" (2004) - Director *Serie "Family Guy" (2005) - "Riker" en ep. "Peter's Got Woods" *Serie "Masters of Science Fiction" (2007) - Director *Serie "Family Guy" (2009) - "El mismo" en ep. "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" *Serie "Dollhouse" (2009) - Director *Serie "NCIS: Los Angeles" (2010/2016) - Director *Serie "V" (2010) - Director *Serie "Persons Unknown" (2010) - Director *Serie "Falling Skies" (2013/2015) - Director *Serie "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." (2013) - Director *Serie "The Librarians" (2014/2017) - Director / Supervisor de Producción *Serie "The Orville" (2017/2019) - Director Reconocimientos: *Nominado al "Saturn Award" de la Academia de Filmes de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Horror en el rubro "Mejor Director" por "Star Trek: First Contact" (1997) *Nominado al "Blockbuster Entertainment Award" en el rubro "Actor de Reparto Favorito - Ciencia Ficción" por "Star Trek: First Contact" (1997) Enlaces externos * * * *Página de Jonathan Frakes de Juan Carlos Albornos Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan bg:Джонатан Фрейкс cs:Jonathan Frakes de:Jonathan Frakes en:Jonathan Frakes fr:Jonathan Frakes it:Jonathan Frakes nl:Jonathan Frakes pl:Jonathan Frakes ru:Джонатан Фрейкс